The Life of Katniss and Peeta After the War
by PeetaLover1211
Summary: This about the life of Katniss and Peeta when the war is over. Do they live together? Will Gale come back? Do they get married? Do they have kids? Answers will be in the story. :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps! I'm PeetaLover1211 and I'm new here and this is my first story! Enjoy and please review, I want to know what you think about it.

Chapter 1

"You could live a hundred lifetimes and not deserve him, you know."

"NO!"

I opened my eyes just in that moment, startled, my breathing accelerated, noting how little drops of cold sweat rolled down my forehead and neck. I focused my eyes towards the alarm clock: 7:00 AM. My gaze scanned the bedroom, directing it towards the window and resting it over branches of the tree in the garden. A small chill went through me when I saw the small bird, its soft and bright black feathers stirred; it lifted a wing to comb its flank with care, and I could see the unpolluted white beneath it. I shuddered again when horrible memories came to my mind; I couldn't avoid being affected over the simple act of seeing that tiny bird. Everything was different now…everything had changed, everything was…better? For whom? Surely not for me…

"Sssshhhh…" I heard the murmur in my ear. Another shiver went through my body, but this one was different-"Another nightmare?"

I shook my head "no" very gently; I would be lying if I had said "yes", even if I was tempted to do so, if only for the heartwarming sensation of being comforted (even more) in between his strong, warm arms.

"It was just a strange dream…" I stroked the hand that he had placed over my waist. A hand that was soft yet big and strong, perfect for banishing nightmares.

I couldn't help looking again through the window; the bird was still there preening itself. I suddenly started to sob. Peeta leaned over and whispered in my ear, "its okay Katniss, dear, love, I'm here, and don't worry." I suddenly felt relieved and stopped crying.

"Thanks, I just saw a mockingjay outside the window and it reminded me of the war, Finnick's death, your hijacking, and (I shuddered at the thought) Prim's death."

Peeta replied gently, "its okay, your fine now, I'm here and they are in a better place now and I'm all better."

Now this thought came to my mind, it had been months, almost a year, since the war had ended, there was no other way to call the rebellion in which I had been forced to participate, the one in which they had turned me into their symbol without meaning to, the tragic lover, the survivor, the girl who had defied the Capitol and its farce…a necessary war with unnecessary deaths.

Peeta asked "What's wrong, Katniss?"

I said hesitantly, "Oh, nothing. Maybe if I go to the woods and hunt for a while, I might feel better."

"Yeah, that might work, I'll even bake you some cheese buns and chocolate cupcakes, if you want," Peeta said cheerfully.

"Oh yay! That would be wonderful!" I exclaimed with a smile.

He smiled back and said, "Well, you should start getting ready if you're going to go hunting."

"Ok, fine." I teased.

After he left the room, I went to my closet, got my old hunting boots, my game bag, and my father's jacket (aka, my hunting jacket). Then, I went to the bathroom to braid my hair.

I hopped down the stairs and ran to give Peeta a quick peck on the check and say "Bye. See you later." And left the house.

Soon, I was crossing the district boundary fence to my refuge in the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt the need to go ahead and post Chapter 2! Please read and review, it would mean a lot!

DRUMROLL PLEASE...CHAPTER 2!

Chapter 2

Soon, when I was finally in the woods and at my place where the tree where my bow and arrows were hidden, I actually felt better. Even though I didn't need to hide my weapons in the woods anymore, because it wasn't forbidden any longer, it was just part of my routine.

I grabbed my weapons and headed deeper into the woods to where the animals were at the most now.

I suddenly saw a very fat squirrel stuck to a tree. I haven't saw one this plump and fat before. I felt a joy in my chest as a grabbed an arrow from my sheath and got it ready. I took a deep breath as I pulled back the string and aimed. In a second I saw it fall off the tree on the ground with blood pouring from its left eye.

I smirked, "Thanks for being still, but I would've caught you anyways."

I heard a rustling in the bushes beside me and as I looked down, I saw Buttercup. He was the only thing that I had left of Prim; he was now mine and Peeta's cat. I adored him, just as Prim would have.

"Hey little buddy. Look what I shot." I said as I held up the squirrel in front of his face. He seemed to nod in a pleased way. I then said, "Did you come to hunt with me this morning?" He rubbed against my legs, like he used to do with Prim, and I couldn't help but smile. "Okay, I guess that's a yes, well let's go."

We walked near the lake to catch fish because there weren't many animals out today. I just remembered that I haven't been to the lake since I got back from the war. Then when Buttercup and I arrived at the lake, I noticed Gale and mine fishing poles. I haven't even thought about Gale either. I do miss him, but I don't feel with him what I feel with Peeta, Peeta is mine, he's the dandelion that I need in the spring. Anyways, Gale probably has a wife and kids now. I do wonder how he's doing, but I'll never ever forgive him for killing Prim. Never. I tell Buttercup that we shouldn't fish today, maybe another day and he seems to understand. We go back to the spot where I killed the squirrel. I soon spot a flock of birds, so I pick up a rock and throw it near them and as they begin to fly up, I get some arrows, pull back, aim, and shoot and kill nine out of ten…wow!

I'm actually feeling great now. So when I'm going to retrieve my fresh kill, I pause and take a deep breath of the sweet forest scent, now I'm all better. I look at the birds that I have just shot, they are pigeons. Great. Big, fat, plump birds. My kill for the day will make a good stew and I decide that I want to see Peeta, and I have plenty of game. So I grab the birds, take the arrows out of their eyes, clean the arrows, put the arrows into my sheath, and stuff the birds into my game bag.

When I'm on my way out of the forest and pause, I realize that Buttercup isn't with me. I run back to the edge of the woods and call "Buttercup! Buttercup! Where are you little buddy?" I soon see him coming out of the forest with a bird in his mouth; it was one of the pigeons that I shot. He walks over to me and drops it at my feet. I count the ones in my bag, there were eight. I must've forgotten one and Buttercup knew that. I thank him and stuff it into my bag. "Okay, let's go." I say.

After I climb through the district boundary fence. I run home. I want to see Peeta badly and I want to impress him with my kill for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just have got a hurtful review, that's all. Feel free to check it out! Anyways, as for you guest reviewer, please keep your ugly thoughts to yourself! :) This is my story and I can do whatever I want in it, plus the website is called ! That means I use my imagination for a story of something I like! My gosh! If you don't like it, don't read it! :) Anyways, here's Chapter 3.

Chapter 3

When I get to my front porch, I set my game bag down; I don't want to bring it in without cleaning the animals and skinning them. As I open the door to my house I immediately smell fresh bread and chocolate icing. "Hey, how did it go?" Peeta questions immediately.

"Oh, pretty dang good, I think!" I exclaim.

"Really?"

"Yeah, come out on the front porch and I'll show you."

I lead him to the door and we step outside on the front porch and there sits Buttercup and my game bag. I open it as Peeta looks very impressed. Score! I think in my head.

"Wow, you did do really great!" Peeta exclaims.

"Thanks! It was really simple, I thought about fishing, but then I decided not to."

"Why not? You would've caught tons!"

"I saw our fishing poles." I blurt out.

"Oh, I understand, but you did good anyways." Peeta's face dims after he heard what I said.

"Well your cheese buns and chocolate cupcakes are ready. Do you want them now or later?"

"I think I'll wait until after I take a shower. Will that be okay?"

"Sure, sweetheart, whatever you want to do."

"Okay, I'll be done in a little bit, I won't be long."

I walk up the stairs to my bathroom and lock the door, and put my clothes into the hamper, I need to do laundry badly. I turn on the shower water and let it warm up and I slip into it. The water feels good on my bare skin. I wash myself down and get out of the shower and grab a towel. I dry my body off and get another towel to put my hair up in. I go to the closet in my bathroom to get something comfortable to wear for the rest of the night. I take the towel off my head and comb it out. I look at my hair, it goes down to my chest and it has some small curls in it. I think about braiding it, but decide not to. I just let it fall down and let it air dry. I unlock the door and skip down the steps to the kitchen. Peeta has the table set and food ready. Now I'm the one whose impressed.

"Looks good." I say politely.

"I like your hair that way too." Peeta says bashfully, while blushing.

"Thanks. Where's my chocolate cupcake?"

"Right here, sweetheart. Be careful, it hasn't cooled down enough."

"Okay. Sure, whatever."

I take a huge bite of it and spit it out and scream. Peeta has a shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong? Does it taste wrong?"

"No. It burnt my tongue!"

"Oh, well I did warn you. Just saying."

"I thought you were making a joke."

"How could that be a joke exactly?"

I pout playfully, but he thinks that I'm being serious. He come over and hugs me tightly and whispers in my ear "I'm sorry, do you want me to get you some milk for that?"

"Yes, please."

He goes over to the fridge and gets out milk and a cup from the cabinet and pours me some milk.

"Here you go. Is that better?"

My tongue instantly felt better.

"Yes, it does actually, thank you, Peeta."

"Welcome, no problem."

"Okay, well, let's eat!"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot, Greasy Sae came over and gave us some stew. I'm not sure what kind it is though. Looks like chicken or turkey, but it does smell good."

"Really? I haven't even smelt it yet. I'll check it out."

I go to where Peeta leads me, I didn't even notice the pot on the stove, cooking. I look inside of the pot, it's chicken. How did Greasy Sae get chicken? Someone must've sent it to her, maybe someone from District 13 or from Paylor, Panem's new president.

"It's chicken. I wonder how she got chicken? There aren't chicken here, is there."

"I don't know, maybe there is somewhere, I guess you're not the only hunter in this District anymore."

Oh no, I thought comes to my mind, is Gale back? No, he can't be.

"Do you think...that he's back?"

"No, Katniss, if he was, he would be knocking at your door already."

"Oh, true. Didn't think of that, I sure hope that he's not here."


End file.
